1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker module applied for a portable computer, and more particularly, to a speaker module capable of hiding inside and exposing out of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the application of a notebook computer, appearance and function of the notebook computer trends towards user's demand. For example, the appearance of the notebook computer trends towards a thin-typed structure, and a speaker trends towards a function of heavy bass acoustics. Due to the thin-typed structure, dimensions of components of the notebook computer are minimized according to design demand. However, dimensions of a speaker chamber affect exhaust space and acoustic quality, so that the speaker having high acoustic quality need have the chamber with predetermined dimensions. In manufacturing process of a conventional speaker with the heavy bass acoustics, the heavy bass speaker is vibrated by acoustic pressure. When the vibration is transmitted to structures around the heavy bass speaker, noise is generated to decrease acoustic quality of the heavy bass speaker, and resonance of other electronic components, such as a hard disk, is generated by the acoustic pressure. In addition, due to vibration of a diaphragm, a tolerance of structural space is designed for preventing the diaphragm from hitting internal structures of the notebook computer. For example, a worm slide sound box exposed out of the notebook computer is disclosed in TW patent no. 180767, which can solve a drawback of insufficient space of the chamber of the conventional notebook computer. However, it can not solve the problem that diaphragms of the different speaker units having corresponding acoustic ranges may hit with each other when vibrating. Thus, design of a mechanism having different speaker units with corresponding acoustic ranges and without interfering with each other and interfering to the internal structure of the notebook computer is an important issue of the speaker mechanical design.